guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glob of Ectoplasm
Sectoin 0 There was a discussion about this before. Need to dig out where. Basically more then one person said they got one outside the underworld. --Xeeron 17:21, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :It is stated right there in the article... --Rainith 17:37, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Compare my last version to the one by Karlos. My point being that the discussion came up before and to my knowledge it was confirmed (by more than one person) that they drop outside of the underworld. --Xeeron 08:05, 24 November 2005 (UTC) I found one in Pre-Searing, can't remember where still... :If this is true, the only places I could think of are the Nightmare for The Necromancer's Novice or the two that pop up for The Prize Moa Bird. A Pre-Searing Ecto is one hell of a find if true. - Lunarbunny 00:54, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, there is SO much peer-pressure and ego involved in owning and finding Ectos I personally will only believe a screen shot. The popular culture among the majority of the players of the game now is retarded. A guy who hasn't even been past the Tower of Courage in the Fissure would keep hyping us about how he "can't wait to farm ectos from the wailing lord." I have been to the Fissure almost every night for 2 months in a row now and for 4 months total. Never have I seen a single ecto drop from a Banshee. Those are the times I wish there was a kick button during exploration. :) Worst of all, there are people out there who revel in making up such stuff to see it spread and become really proud of themselves. ::A source mentioned frequently by players should be listed as an "unconfirmed source" until an actual screen cap is posted. --Karlos 10:57, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :::Agreed. Also, I'd prefer a screen shot of the text saying "X dropped a Glob of Ectoplasm assigned to..." as opposed to just a pic of the ecto sitting on the ground, as anyone could go and drop one and then take a picture of it. --Rainith 11:53, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Amen. --Karlos 11:58, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::::If it's presearing, I'll settle with a pic of ecto sitting on the ground d-: -PanSola 15:37, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Or a shot with the mouse over the name, showing "assigned to ___". Delia Rashesh 17:14, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::I've had it happen to me once. Pure luck. Never saw anyone else get some. Here you go: :::Ectoplasm drop in The Fissure of Woe :::Yes, I'm a Mending/Breeze Wammo noob. --Lagg 1:26, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::Thank you very much. This is most excellent. The one thing I would like to ask is what is the date on this picture. I changed the article to reflect this. Thanks again. --Karlos 06:49, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Judging from where this image is located in my Screens folder (I take quite a lot of screenshots), it must have happened sometime in the week before the release of Sorrow's Furnace (7 September 2005). --Lagg 18:33, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::::If you still have the file, right click on it, then choose "Properties" it should say when the file was created. Thanks. --Karlos 12:34, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::Hehe, yeah, good point. I guess I was a long way off anyway: created on 27 September 2005. --Lagg 19:23, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::Well, even though it is confirmed now that Banshee drops ecto, someone who can't wait to farm ecto from wailing lord is still annoying. If ppl want to farm ecto, go to UW. There aren't enough Banshee in FoW and you have to go kill so many other things first that it's not much of farming. More like selling yourself into indentured servertude for 20 years so you can buy one single lottery ticket. d-: -PanSola 15:37, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Of course. The odds are obviously the same as Ectos in the UW, only there are just five creatures. What are the odds of a party finding an ecto by killing the first 5 critters in the UW? And then, to go through 1/4 of the fissure JUST to find those 5 critters. --Karlos 16:03, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::I agree. It would be insane to go to FoW to farm ecto off of 5 creatures. But this is very interesting to know that both Ecto AND Shards Drop in one realm.--The King Tarosian 08:50, 13 December 2005 (UTC) I've had an ecto drop for me from a phantom in Riverside Province. But that was less than a couple weeks after game's release and nobody even paid attention to it. Just figured I'd throw this out here, since I haven't seen a mention of it yet. -- Alleji 03:28, 14 February 2005 (EST) Now confirmed that Ravagers drop ecto, check out the talk page of Ravager to see the screenshot. --Hrothgar 08:43, 21 May 2006 (PST) Stub Is there any obligation for me to unstub this one? 22:04, 31 March 2006 (CST) :actualy, it IS a stub. I'll try to add some info from home. 22:14, 31 March 2006 (CST) Ok. I've rewriten this the same way I did for the Obsidian Shard article. I now suggest that the stub tag would be removed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:55, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Salvage Salvaging Fissure armor returns a portion of the ectoplasm that was used to craft it. Stabber, is that confirmed? does it happen every time, or can shards be salvaged in the same way? (have YOU tryied it?!). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:56, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :There was a post on gwguru or gwonline about it (searching now). The claim was that it returns half the ecto used. Don't recall it mentioning shards. I have a grand total of 40k to my name, so Fissure armor is a silly dream for me. — Stabber 05:02, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::Huh, can't find it now. Note that Fissure Warrior Armor has a similar note. I guess it's best to revert it until we have screenshots. — Stabber 05:08, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::o Dont you PvE, or do you spend all your gold on dwarven ale?! ;] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:21, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::No, never was much of a PvEer and hate farming with a passion. — Stabber 05:28, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, Passion is good :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:06, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :I think Stabber is correct. Salvaging ANY piece of armor has fixed percentages. There is a great probability of returning a portion of the common materials used in it, a small probability of returning the rare materials and if it had runes, then that math is altered with the probability of salvaging the rune (which is high). In case of, say, elementalist FoW armor, you can salvage cloth, damask, ectos OR shards. --Karlos 11:49, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::If it's true in that way, for every matirial, then there is no reason to state it in every matirial article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:19, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::And anyway, I would like to KNOW FoW armor can be salvaged into shards and ectos. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:23, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::One try on salvaging a set of Fissure on Guru: Salvaged Fissure Armor?! It doesn't make any note of Shards, however. -Savio 13:57, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::So that's nice. there are even two trys at it, if you belive the writen testimony of the other guy. but anyway, I dont find it worth noting in the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:04, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::::On the contrary, that post proves that you do get the Ectos back (why not the shards?). The armor has 3 rare materials put into it, the ectos, the shards and a third (damask, vellum, ..., etc). I agree with Foo though that the note is actually true for everything and should probably be placed in salvage if it's not already there. --Karlos 17:59, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Phantasmal Armor an unregistered user noted that Phantasmal Armor may be salvaged into ectos. I reverted that edit untill we will have a better conformation to it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:13, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Phantasmal armor? Well if I knew where you can find those things, I would go check it out. The article Says that you can't find them anywhere. Would check it out though. --Rai 16:44, 19 may 2006 (GMT) Ravager It is mentioned above but in a very old conversation, so I'm going to put the screen here: Confirmed now that Ravagers drop ectos. Thanks Hrothgar! --Rainith 19:16, 21 May 2006 (CDT) The Factions Strategy Guide The FSg mentions that certain items do, in fact, salvage into Ectos. It even lists a few items from prophecies. I think this was an attempt to lower their cost by creating alternative methods to get them. But testing will be required. --Kingrames 16:23, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Doesn't that guide also say something about a Dragonslayer title? I wouldn't belive that guide on a lot of things. --Rainith 18:47, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::While I wouldn't believe it blindly, the ability to salvage amber from items does lend it some credence. However, if there's a similar probability from Ecto, I don't see it having a huge effect on the prices. --adeyke 03:33, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :The prima guide says lots of things :D Skuld 03:40, 28 May 2006 (CDT) salvage ecto? I just reverted a note that says Ecto salvages into Dust. Personally I think that's fake, but there's no way I'm going to test the hyopthesis. AFAIK, no crafting materials can be salvaged. - 10:21, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :Steel, Spiritwood and Linen can be salvaged. don't remember which else I salvaged. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:30, 29 May 2006 (CDT)